


Несовпадения

by KuroOi, Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, SW 5.0, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-01 00:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroOi/pseuds/KuroOi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Должно стать лучше, свободнее. Ойкава говорит себе это каждый месяц.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 18
Collections: KuroOi SW 5.0





	Несовпадения

Куроо смотрит в окно на поднимающееся над заливом солнце, накидывает на плечи толстовку, на ноги надевает кроссовки, кидает «доброе утро» в диалог, в котором на его вчерашнее «спокойной ночи» так и нет ответа, и выходит из дома.

Бегать вдоль залива ему нравится: круг большой, несколько километров. Чем дольше Куроо один, тем больше кругов пробегает. Сегодня три. Не потому, что устал, — просто времени больше нет. Поднимается обратно в квартиру на последнем этаже высотки. Квартиру, которую они выбирали вместе. Душ, костюм, невкусный кофе — ему он никогда не удаётся, — поезд метро. Куроо дремлет, прислонившись к двери между вагонами, и очень надеется, что никому в голову не придёт в час-пик через неё ходить.

Телефон пиликает входящим только в офисе. Куроо удаётся прочитать только после работы. Он пишет «как ты?» в ответ на «доброе!» и засыпает в метро. 

На следующий день он бежит четыре круга. Встаёт ещё раньше, устает ещё больше, но от бега ему всегда становится легче.

Ойкава кидает сумку на ленту в Нарите. Достаёт телефон, но, спохватившись, кладёт в корзину к куртке. Слышит, как он пиликает сообщением и тут же разрывается настойчивым звонком. Ойкава разговаривает, зажав трубку плечом, забирает все свои вещи. Смотрит в окно на взлетающие самолеты. Токио — не конечная точка, всего лишь пересадка на пути в Корею. Ойкава вздыхает, покупает воды. Кидает сообщение, убирает телефон — объявляют посадку. 

В Инчхоне залив похож на тот, у которого их квартира. Дома такие же высокие, солнце также светит в окна. Ойкава вздыхает и отворачивается. К нему уже спешат. Он приветливо улыбается, машет рукой и идёт навстречу коллеге. Нужно работать, весь день ещё впереди. 

Куроо бежит шесть кругов, принимает душ, пьёт горький кофе и читает сообщение с графиком. Он улетает сегодня вечером. Ойкава прилетает завтра утром. Куроо вздыхает — опять не совпали. 

Уже который раз за этот год, который раз за всё время вместе. Казалось, в одной квартире у них больше шансов видеться чаще, но в итоге Ойкаву снова встречают кривые бутерброды, кружка с кофе, конечно, остывшим за ночь, и записка со странно нарисованным котом. Ойкава убирает её в стопку таких же. Все они с пожеланиями хорошего дня, вечера, ночи, успехов на работе, другими ничего не значащими фразами. И кривым сердечком в углу. Из-за них Ойкава всё это и хранит. 

Иначе он бы начал думать, что живёт один. 

Ойкава просыпается ближе к вечеру, греет в микроволновке приготовленный ещё Куроо кофе, морщится, но выпивает весь. Варит нормальный — ему он всегда удаётся. 

Смотрит задумчиво в окно. Их залив намного красивее того, что был в Инчхоне. Их залив намного красивее, чем где бы то ни было в мире. 

Вечером Ойкава бегает до изнеможения, а потом валится в кровать и спит без снов и без сил. На следующий день — перебирает чемодан, стирает вещи, отвечает на звонки и рабочую почту. Собирается. 

Если Куроо успеет, они встретятся утром. Куроо успеет, если не будет задержек в аэропорту, если не будет пробок, если не случится ничего из ряда вон. У Куроо, на самом деле, очень мало шансов. Ойкава намерен ждать до последнего.

Куроо дома встречает целый кувшин вкусного кофе, несколько простых бутербродов, смятая постель. Куроо едва ополаскивается в душе и валится на кровать. Ему кажется, что постель ещё тёплая.

«Зачем нам такая большая квартира, если мы в ней не бываем?» — пишет Куроо перед пробежкой. 

«Потому что она классная. И с офигенным видом на залив», — читает он вечером. 

«Спокойной ночи».

«Доброе утро».

Куроо просматривает график Ойкавы, медленно пьёт кофе, подсчитывает шансы. Шансов не очень много.

«Мне не дали отпуск», — пишет он. 

«Я сдам билеты и отменю бронь», — отвечает Ойкава через несколько часов.

Куроо просыпается затемно и бегает до тех пор, пока солнце не встанет, пока ноги не начнут отваливаться. Когда легкие горят огнём так, что дышать становится невыносимо, он падает на траву и смотрит в небо. Где-то там сейчас летят самолёты. 

Ойкава смотрит из окна на замок в Осаке, смотрит на горы в Нагано, смотрит на море в Саппоро, смотрит на телебашню в Киото. Смотрит на фото Куроо в галерее, на диалог, в котором ничего, кроме пожеланий доброго утра и хороших снов. 

Ойкава сбивается со счёта городов, отелей, перелётов и переездов. В редкие визиты домой его встречают все такие же кривые бутерброды, невкусный кофе и записки с сердечком и неизменным котом. Ойкава не разбирает чемодан — он пересобирает его раз за разом: вытаскивает одни вещи, кладёт другие. Очень хочется положить чемодан на полку в кладовке, закрыть её и выкинуть ключ. Хоть ненадолго остановиться. Чтобы прошло ощущение, будто сделал вдох, и никак не получается выдохнуть. 

Должно стать лучше, свободнее. Безумный график должен стать легче. Ойкава говорит себе это каждый месяц.

Легче не становится. 

У Куроо завал, новые проекты, новые клиенты, неожиданно уволившийся менеджер и возросшая нагрузка. Куроо встаёт затемно и бегает, бегает, бегает. Спит в метро, повиснув на поручне, спит в поездах, самолётах и такси. Иногда спит даже в своей постели. 

Куроо смотрит на рекламные проспекты, которые они притащили, когда выбирали место для отпуска, и возникает ощущение, будто это было в прошлой жизни. 

«Я устал», — пишет он впервые за все время. 

«Я тоже, очень», — отвечает Ойкава сразу. 

Куроо нажимает кнопку вызова и улыбается в ответ на тихое: «Привет».

— Когда ты вернёшься? — спрашивает он.

— В четверг, — отвечает Ойкава. С его стороны шумно, но голос слышно так отчетливо, что кажется, будто он рядом — только руку протяни и коснёшься.

Куроо тянется за пледом и накидывает его на колени.

— Когда ты улетаешь? — спрашивает Ойкава.

— В среду. Выходные? 

Куроо не очень рассчитывает на успех, но всё равно закрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает в ответ на:

— Мне нужно уехать в пятницу. 

Куроо молчит несколько долгих мгновений, потом сворачивает разговор. Бегает до полуночи. 

Утром Куроо смахивает сообщения «поехали в отпуск», и «спокойной ночи», и «доброе утро».

И «только не молчи».

Куроо молчать не хочет, но что сказать — не знает. Кидает «доброе утро» и едет в офис. Кидает «спокойной ночи» перед сном. 

Хочет сказать что-то ещё, но слова ничего не изменят, так что он и не пытается. 

Должно стать лучше, легче, свободнее. Иначе и быть не может. Ради этого стоит потерпеть. 

«Когда ты приедешь?» — спрашивает Куроо утром.

«Через неделю», — пишет Ойкава в ночи.

И добавляет: «Я надеюсь».

Куроо пропускает момент, когда солнце встаёт над заливом, — просто отключает будильник и снова проваливается в сон.

Ойкаву дома не встречают невкусный кофе и кривые бутерброды. Записки с сердечком и котом тоже нет. 

Он тихо открывает дверь спальни и улыбается, рассматривая спящего Куроо. Ойкава снимает с себя рубашку, брюки и носки, ныряет под одеяло в тепло и прижимается всем телом сразу. Куроо обнимает его в ответ, гладит по волосам, спине, бёдрам, трогает везде, куда может дотянуться. 

Ойкава утыкается в плечо, сжимает пальцы на спине, закидывает на Куроо ногу — не вырваться. И не особо хочется. Ойкава холодный, Куроо греет его, утыкается в волосы носом: кажется, от Ойкавы пахнет дорогой, поездами и самолётами, днями, проведёнными в разлуке. 

— Хоть бы в душ сходил, — хрипло смеётся Куроо, а Ойкава несильно кусает его плечо, целует под подбородком. 

— Доброе утро, — Ойкава трётся щекой о плечо и не собирается разжимать объятия.

— Спокойной ночи, — говорит Куроо и снова закрывает глаза. 

Когда Ойкава просыпается, на столе его ждут кривые бутерброды, ещё горячий, как всегда невкусный кофе и листок с котом и сердечком. 

Куроо возвращается с полными пакетами продуктов, стоит в дверях, смотрит, как Ойкава пьёт кофе и перебирает записки.

— Зачем ты их хранишь? 

— Они милые, — улыбается Ойкава. — Особенно эта, — он показывает одну из первых, где какие-то каракули меньше всего похожи на кота, но надпись «это кот» утверждает обратное. — А вот эта, — он берёт другой листок, — теперь моя любимая. 

Куроо присматривается к сегодняшней записке. На ней ни кота, ни сердечка. Только «скоро вернусь». 

— Тебе это не надоело? — спрашивает Куроо.

Ойкава делает глоток из кружки и говорит: 

— Твой мерзкий кофе? Очень надоел, когда ты научишься его варить нормально? 

— Нет, — усмехается Куроо, — это всё. 

Ойкава встаёт с места, в несколько шагов оказывается рядом, кладёт руку на затылок и притягивает к себе. Его губы на вкус, как отвратительный кофе, но поцелуй всё равно получается сладким. Куроо держит его за шею, гладит пальцами по щекам, зарывается в волосы и тут же цепляется за плечи. И целует, целует, целует. 

Не хочет отпускать. 

Ойкава вжимается с такой силой, что Куроо приходится бёдрами опереться о разделочный стол, чтобы не упасть. 

— Не надоело, — говорит Ойкава, едва оторвавшись, и целует снова: в губы, щёки, скулы, лоб. Отстраняется, ловит взгляд и: — Тебе надоело меня ждать? 

Куроо улыбается, глядя на него, снова притягивает к себе и обнимает изо всех сил.

— Не надоело, — говорит он и понимает, что не врёт. Не надоело. Никогда не надоест. 

— Вот и отлично, — Ойкава улыбается и выпутывается из объятий. — А теперь я научу тебя варить вкусный кофе. 

Куроо смеётся, раскладывает продукты в холодильнике, наблюдает за суетящимся на кухне Ойкавой, который сперва варит кофе, как всегда забывая объяснять, как он это делает, потом готовит завтрак, и эта подгоревшая яичница — самое вкусное, что Куроо ел за последнее время, а дни с Ойкавой — самые счастливые в его жизни. Это и правда стоит того, чтобы ждать. 

— Скоро станет легче, я собираюсь урезать количество поездок, — говорит Ойкава, уставившись в тарелку. 

— Новый менеджер, вроде, неплохо справляется, я собираюсь отдать ему часть своих клиентов, — говорит Куроо, отпивая кофе. 

И они друг другу, конечно, верят. 

— Поедем летом в отпуск?

— Конечно. В этот раз точно.


End file.
